Tan frio , que quema'
by flysofia.mh
Summary: El día se confunde con la noche , el frió se confunde con el calor , la luz se confunde con la sombra ; Decían que él era tan frió como el hielo y que ella era tan cálida como un atardecer , pero no se dieron cuenta de que a veces hasta el mismo hielo puede quemar.
1. Chapter 1

**_''Tan frió , que quema ''_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola , esta es la primera vez que escribo , la historia se sitúa en el capítulo 104 del anime en adelante al comienzo solo es una narración del capítulo sin embargo a continuación sigue mi propia historia tratando de mantener al margen cada personalidad del personaje.

Esta historia es un Sesshomaru/Kagome.

Espero que si a alguien le gusta o interesa la continuación me deje un review, acepto críticas constructivas de todo tipo, nadie nace siendo escritor se va aprendiendo con el tiempo, espero ir mejorando, Gracias por su comprensión.

'' _Pensamientos''_

¡Disfruten! , Namaste

* * *

Desde que Naraku desapareció y no hemos vuelto a tener noticias de él, nuestro rumbo se dirige donde algunos aldeanos nos han señalado que existe una nueva banda de malhechores le llaman '' los siete espíritus'', nos comentaron que no servían a ningún terrateniente en específico, y que su fuerza era comparable a cien soldados luchando, tenían una manera de matar bastante cruel puesto que sus víctimas morían quemadas o destazadas. Lo que provoco preocupación en los Señores Feudales quienes no dudaron en reunirse para prepararles una emboscada, donde les cortaron el cuello y sepultaron en el mismo lugar; Sin embargo la gente de los alrededores temían que los espíritus de aquellos guerreros regresaran y para calmar su ira construyeron un cenotafio a los pies del Monte Sagrado, los rumores nos apuntan a que estos sujetos han vuelto a la vida, y lo más seguro que sea a manos del propio Naraku.

Seguimos nuestro rumbo, no dejo de pensar que desgracias vendrán ahora y si realmente siempre podré sobrevivir a cada una de ellas, dicen que el destino de cada uno de nosotros está escrito, tal vez el mío fue trazado hace mucho mas de 500 años, deje de vivir una vida normal para aprender a sobrevivir en una época de guerra donde tengo una misión que cumplir, sin embargo jamás me he preguntado que pasara cuando todo termine… Por el momento sé que la lucha aún no termina y que jamás permitiré que un maldito como Naraku se salga con la suya…

La batalla con Jakotzu se inició sin mayores preámbulos, pese a sus extrañas insinuaciones hacia Inuyasha y al Monje Miroku, en menos de un minuto Inuyasha ya había desenfundado a colmillo de acero, todo parece indicar que este sujeto que posee un fragmento de la perla es parte de aquella banda de guerreros, sin darnos cuenta una gran nube toxica se acerca a nosotros instintivamente llevo mis manos hacia mi boca y nariz, Sango me advierte que es gas venenoso y que contenga la respiración , de esa forma tan rápido como llegamos nos marchamos o mas bien dicho ''huimos''

* * *

Luego de curarle las heridas a Sango y a Inuyasha tomo mi bicicleta junto con Shippo -debemos ir a buscar agua creo haber visto un pozo cerca ¡Que alivio!- Se ve un poco borroso creo que hay polvo o algo parecido, al acercarme me percato que hay una mujer desmayada fuera del pozo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – mientras giro el cuerpo de la mujer al verla me doy cuenta que está muerta, en ese momento miro alrededor y toda la aldeanos yacen en el suelo ''debo irme de aquí '' fue lo primero que pensé, cuando me dispongo a irme escucho una voz…

-Este es el gas venenoso que preparo el Gran Mukotzu, ¿eres tú la jovencita que guarda el fragmento de Shikon?, no te preocupes no te matare de inmediato, este veneno solo inmovilizara tu cuerpo – habló con sorna un individuo que parecía más un enano y poseía una máscara en su cara

-Huye Shippo…- le dije con la voz entrecortada el gas venenoso me estaba obstruyendo las vías respiratorias de tal manera que la garganta me ardía como si la estuvieran quemando por dentro

Shippo trata de ahuyentarlo con sus trucos mágicos, pero este individuo le lanza un chorro de veneno directo, cuando creo que está todo perdido mi buena amiga Sango interrumpe el aire con Hiraikotzu, me falta el aire y mi garganta esta apretada si sigo en esta situación caeré inconsciente más rápido de lo que inuyasha o alguien pudiese llegar a salvarme, solo espero que Sango, Shippo y el Monje Miroku resistan.

Cuando despierto de la inconciencia estoy en una cabaña, no puedo moverme esto debe ser una pesadilla, no puede estar pasando, ese horrible hombre o no sé si es un hombre habla de contraer nupcias conmigo, ¿se quiere aprovechar de mí? , Inuyasha ¿Dónde estás?

Me tomo con sus grotescas manos para colocar un paño en mi cabeza simulando una novia, mueve mis manos como si estuviera hablando para luego hacer como que bailamos un vals de novios, debo buscar la forma de salir de aquí el fragmento brilla en su garganta puedo darme cuenta que al frente mío hay un artefacto de punta solo tal vez si logro cogerlo podría quitarle el fragmento.

¡Un estruendo!; Gracias a dios es Sango, Kirara y el Monje Miroku , Mukotzu utiliza un veneno al parecer mucho más potente esta vez sobre ellos que los hace caer al suelo inmediatamente , aprovecho el momento y logro coger el artefacto con todas mis fuerzas pese al efecto del veneno inmovilizador en mi cuerpo , clavo las varillas en su garganta , pero para mi gran desgracia la puntería nunca fue lo mío , de forma inmediata me propina un gran golpe de puño en la cara que me hace caer directamente al suelo de la cabaña , para luego comenzar ahorcarme de manera casi brutal, mientras no entiendo que , barbaridades dice , que voy hacer Inuyasha ¿Dónde estás ? no puedo morir aquí , no ahora.

 _Sesshomaru_

''Puedo olerlo claramente, es aquel niño sirviente de naraku todo este lugar apesta él, llevo días buscando alguna pista de aquel infeliz no sé cómo logro esconder su repugnante olor, claramente algo está planeando estoy tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta cuando el imbécil de Jaken choca contra mi pierna, más de 2000 años viajando a mi lado y aun no entiende lo mucho que me molesta escucharlo , a mi nariz llega el olor de Inuyasha junto a su débil grupo de humanos , no me queda otra opción que preguntarle quizás ese idiota tenga alguna información''

-Jaken, quédate con Rin –

\- Por supuesto Sesshomaru-Sama, ¡Niña bajemos al lago, debes estar hambrienta! –

-Enseguida Señor Jaken, mire señor Jaken en ese lago hay peces vamos a pescar algunos –

\- ¡Estás loca niña no pienso meterme en aquel lago! , debes buscar tu misma tu propio alimento-

-Jaken -

-Dígame Sesshomaru-sama-

-Ayuda a Rin –

 _-''Hasta cuando el señor Sesshomaru seguirá dejando que esta niña nos siga '' –_

 _-_ Vamos , Vamos Señor Jaken - Mientras lo jalaba del brazo

Al lugar al que me dirijo no puedo llevar a Rin conmigo, el ambiente apesta a veneno hecho por humano, además detecto el olor a cadáver hecho de tierra y huesos el cual se cala en mis fosas nasales, siento el olor del grupo del estúpido de Inuyasha, ¿será que ya han acabado con él? De todos modos no me sorprendería es un completo inepto, el olor de la humana que lo acompaña aquella muchacha insolente también se encuentra en el lugar, desde lejos logro ver lo que parece ser el gas venenoso, al acercarme proviene de una choza de humanos, aquí el olor de aquella mujer es más fuerte entro directamente y lo primero que veo es un monstruo tratando de ahorcarla, ¿dónde está Inuyasha que no protege a su hembra? , no tengo explicación, ni mucho menos forma de justificar por qué salve a aquella mujer; Yo el Gran Sesshomaru debí marcharme, estoy en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de Naraku, no salvando humanos insignificantes.


	2. Chapter 2 , Una batalla decisiva parte l

Aclaraciones:

Desde este capítulo comienza la verdadera historia.

'' '' _pensamientos._

Namaste

* * *

Creí que iba a morir, me preparaba para una muerte segura en manos de aquel monstruo, cerré mis ojos y en ese instante sentí que aflojo el agarre, ¡Inuyasha viniste a salvarme! –Pensé- pero fue más grande mi sorpresa cuando desde abajo hacia arriba vi a Sesshomaru, ¿acaso él me había salvado? Si, el me salvo o más bien digo ''vino a salvarnos''.

-Inuyasha no está aquí – dijo con tono frio y firme

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? – increpo Mukotzu

-Primero dime, ¿quién eres?-

\- Me atacaste sin saber quién soy – con el rostro lleno de asombro, tomo su canasto de tintas y salió corriendo de la cabaña

\- Me sorprende que te muevas después de recibir mis garras venenosas- Dijo Sesshomaru al momento que salía de la cabaña para encontrarse con Mukotzu frente a frente

-¡TOMA! Lo tienes bien merecido – Mukotzu lanzo sus gases venenosos sin ningún miedo, hacia Sesshomaru, sin embargo al disiparse el aire logro darse cuenta que Sesshomaru seguía intacto por lo que retrocedió y decidió que lo mejor era implorar por su vida – Yo tuve la culpa no me mates - mientras se arrodillaba tapándose la cabeza , Sesshomaru detuvo el avance y quizás por una milésima de segundo pensó en no matar a aquel engendro , pero Mukotzu no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y aun así arremetió contra él con lo que llamo ''una dosis poderosa'' , creyendo poder acabarlo con un veneno que era efectivo en monstruos y seres humanos , pero claramente no seria jamas efectivo en él un youkai completo no un débil monstruo o un asqueroso ser humano .

-Jamás uses veneno hecho por humano, si quieres derrotarme- con aquello el cuerpo de Mukotzu volvió a ser huesos.

-¡KAGOME, KAGOME!- grito inuyasha y al darse cuenta que quien estaba en el lugar era Sesshomaru, corrió a la cabaña – ¡Miserable que les hiciste a mis amigos!

\- No… fue el…, Sesshomaru fue quien vino a salvarnos-

-No vine a ayudarlos, solo acabe con ese sujeto que no me permitía hablar con ellos, solo vine a eso, ese niño Kohaku anda por aquí, ¿Crees que Naraku esté cerca? – Perfecto, había encontrado la excusa perfecta para poder darle a entender al inepto de Inuyasha y su grupo que no tenía ninguna intención de salvarnos como lo dijo aquella estúpida mujer.

-Solo contéstame ¿Dónde está Naraku?- volvió a insistir, había que terminar luego la situación no había tiempo para estar gastándolo menos con Inuyasha, su propósito era acabar con Naraku debía saber donde estaba, a eso había venido y por eso había matado Mukotzu, o almenos eso quería entender.

-No lo sé todavía no lo hemos encontrado, pero los espíritus a los que le introdujo el fragmento de Shikon nos están atacando, seguramente Naraku está cerca de aquí- Para variar Inuyasha aún no sabe nada seguía siendo el mismo imbécil

-Gracias solo eso quería saber – y con su mismo paso tranquilo , se adentró en el bosque después de todo , ya tendría tiempo para encontrar a Naraku por supuesto antes que Inuyasha , ahora el pensamiento que lo aquejaba era otro y no precisamente relacionado con su búsqueda …

'' _Me atacaste sin saber quién soy '' esas fueron las palabras de aquel engendro … y es cierto, lo ataque sin saber quién era y no tengo idea porque el instinto me llevo a atacarlo , y salve a aquella humana de una muerte segura, hubiese sido mucho más fácil marcharme e irme al dar en cuenta que el imbécil de Inuyasha no estaba, de todas formas que me importa a mi esa raza tan insignificante los humanos son débiles , no pueden sobrevivir por si solos, no son aptos para vivir en este mundo y ni siquiera en el inframundo simplemente no debiesen existir; Sin darme cuenta llegue donde había dejado a Jaken con Rin, mi dirección cambia de rumbo y se dirige al Este, lejos de Inuyasha que es un bueno para nada, concentrare mi búsqueda en el escondite secreto que mantiene Naraku_

-¡Señor Sesshomaru ha regresado!- la pequeña corre con gracia alzando sus brazos

-Amo Sesshomaru, lo estaba esperando- Jaken corrió con su báculo de dos cabezas , Sesshomaru coloco intencionalmente su pie para que Jaken tropezara y cayera antes que pudiera acercarse a él

-Jaken-lo llamo

-Pasaremos la noche en este lugar cuida de Rin- realmente su mente necesitaba descansar y meditar cuál sería su próximo paso, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de matar a Naraku, así que comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo el ruido de una cascada llego a sus oídos, hizo paso entre arboles hasta llegar a un claro donde había un pequeño riachuelo iluminado por los últimos rayos del sol que amenazaban con desaparecer.

En otro lugar dentro de una cueva Inuyasha cuidaba de Kagome quien producto del veneno aun deliraba , sin embargo poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia logrando poder mantenerse en pie , tomo su mochila y sus utensilios de aseo realmente necesitaba limpiarse o moriría de suciedad más que del efecto del veneno

* * *

Inuyasha estaba apoyado en la pared de la cueva con los ojos cerrados y la manos dentro de su traje sin siquiera abrir los ojos su caninas orejas le alertaron que Kagome se movía del lugar -¿Dónde vas Kagome? sabes muy bien que el anciano Myoga dijo que no deberías moverte-

-Inuyasha, solo necesito ir por agua al riachuelo, además aun no es completamente de noche, los chicos están sedientos, todos necesitamos agua no poseemos un cuerpo tan resistente como el tuyo-

-Está bien, vete pero regresa enseguida la noche no tarda en aparecer, y es peligroso que andes por los alrededores-

-Estaré bien, lo prometo-

Kagome lo había logrado ahora podría lavarse la cara , las manos, el pelo , y sacarse los restos de tierra pegados en su cuerpo , el asqueroso veneno , como extrañaba su época y las comodidades que tenía , rogo al cielo que el agua estuviese templada no quería contraer un resfriado menos ahora que la situación estaba a punto de estallar , cuando escucho el ruido del agua mucho más cerca apresuro el paso , y con el brazo intento correr las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban cerca , un pequeño rio sería perfecto solo se tardaría cinco minutos y volvería , dejo sus cosas en un roquerio, se arrodillo lleno las botellas , y con ambas manos tomo agua para mojarse el rostro , al parecer no estaba helada que más daba era ahora o nunca , rápidamente se despojó de su uniforme que diría su madre su uniforme estaba todo maltrecho arañado , por suerte la anciana Kaede le había pasado un traje de sacerdotisa de cambio. Se introdujo en el agua lentamente talves se había equivocado y el agua si estaba helada , mojo su cabello aplico sus lociones y aprovecho de lavar su ropa de colegio al regresar a la cueva la tendería , salió del agua seco su cuerpo y se colocó el traje de sacerdotisa amarro su obi y encontró la cinta para amarrar el cabello , mirando su reflejo en el agua mientras tomaba su cabello que aun goteaba , intento amarrarlo sin embargo el reflejo que vio en el agua le recordaba más a Kikyo que a ella misma , de esa forma recordó el día en que Kikyo la lanzo al pozo para que jamás regresara a aquella época y su madre le paso su uniforme diciéndole ''Que esta vez fuera ella misma'' , soltó su cabello tiro la cinta a un lado y lo meció al compás del viento , era hora de regresar tomo su mochila amarilla y cuando se disponía a tomar su uniforme sintió la presencia de un fragmento muy cerca de aquel lugar hacia el Este si su ubicación no le fallaba , en conjunto con aquel fragmento había otra presencia ''Naraku'' pensó , que podría hacer desarmada sola debería correr de vuelta con sus amigos para avisarles que Naraku había salido de su escondite y estaba cerca o en el mejor de los casos Inuyasha junto con los demás ya se habían dado cuenta de la situación e iban rumbo donde estaba ella, de todas formas no dejaría escapar a Naraku así que se dirigió siguiendo el riachuelo dónde provenía aquella presencia.

* * *

SESSHOMARU.

Con los ojos cerrados, la espalda apoyada en el árbol y una pierna flectada, supo el momento exacto en que Naraku estaba frente a él con ese niño sirviente hermano de la exterminadora que acompañaba a su hermano.

-Señor Sesshomaru antes que me encontrase vine a presentarme ante usted, tengo un trato que proponerle – mientras descendía del cielo en vuelto en su nube toxica de veneno

-Naraku… veo que has venido a entregar tu cabeza antes de tiempo- respondió Sesshomaru con los ojos aun cerrados

-Siempre tan cortés para recibir visitas Señor Sesshomaru, me dijeron que su espada Tokijin elaborada por el herrero Kaijimboo fue hecha con parte de una extensión mía, por lo que le propongo que acabe con Inuyasha y a cambio de aquello traeré a Kaijimboo del infierno para que forjase una espada tan poderosa como colmillo de acero -

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que este Sesshomaru aceptara un trato como ese? – mientras caminaba hacia Naraku hasta posicionarse frente a él

-Inuyasha está cerca de este lugar, me temo que si usted no acepta Señor Sesshomaru tendré que arrebatarle a Tokijin y quedara usted desarmado solo con aquella arma inservible que cuelga de su cintura, y que según lo que he escuchado no es capaz de cortar – apunto a colmillo sagrado

Kagome se dio cuenta que el lugar se oscureció por completo y el gas venenoso de Naraku no la dejaba ver bien el camino, cuando logro acercarse se dio cuenta que habían dos figuras a distancia. Naraku miro en la dirección que venía Kagome caminando, abrió los ojos con sorpresas y es que lo primero que diviso fue aquel traje rojo de sacerdotisa, una sola palabra se le cruzo por la mente ''Kikyo''. Había estado encerrado en el Monte Sagrado intentando de todas las formas de deshacerse del corazón de Onigumo el cual lo único que deseaba era a Kikyo y eso le impedía matarla, sin embargo sus intentos de fetos donde depositaria aquel corazón aun no daba frutos e Inuyasha pronto descubriría su escondite tenía poco tiempo, al disiparse aún más el miasma logro caer en cuenta que se trataba de Kagome y no de Kikyo.

-Creo que tenemos visitas Señor Sesshomaru, querida Kagome pensé que Inuyasha estaría contigo –

Sesshomaru ya había sentido el olor de la humana, por lo que ni siquiera se dio vuelta para verla, desenfundó a Tokijin y ataco a Naraku partiendo su cuerpo en pedazos, por otra parte Inuyasha y los demás iban en camino a aquel lugar, Inuyasha paso por el rio donde estaba Kagome y solo encontró su uniforme escolar junto con su mochila, asustado adelanto el paso llegando incluso antes que Kirara al lugar.

-¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEE!- grito desesperado

-Inuyasha, Naraku está aquí – mientras corría por donde venía Inuyasha con los demás

-¿Te encuentra bien, ese infeliz te hizo algo?-

\- Estoy bien Inuyasha cuando llegue, Sesshomaru ya estaba aquí –

\- Vaya, Vaya has llegado Inuyasha tan imprudente como siempre, Kohaku encárgate de los demás – ordenó al niño y este obedeció inmediatamente

Sango vio a Kohaku acercarse a toda velocidad y con su Hiraikotzu se protegió del ataque los ojos del chico no tenían brillo, su alma había sido apoderada nuevamente por Naraku , -Kohaku detente, recuérdame por favor – imploraba sango mientras intentaba esquivar los golpes del niño, sin embargo se dio cuenta que el niño por más que lanzaba ataques en ningún momento intentaba golpearla certeramente en ese instante descubrió que Kohaku su pequeño hermano , lo único que tenia de su familia el único que llevaba su misma sangre realmente si la recordaba y que estaba fingiendo atacarla por lo que siguió aquel juego. El cuerpo de Naraku se volvió armar luego del ataque de Sesshomaru, Shippo le entrego el carcaj junto con las flechas Kagome.

-Que imprudentes son, Señor Sesshomaru que dice de la propuesta que le hice ¿aceptara?-

-Hn-

En ese instante Sesshomaru volvió a atacar a Naraku desintegrándolo nuevamente sin embargo la cabeza de Naraku seguía en su lugar – Tomare eso como un no , por lo que no me queda más remedio Señor Sesshomaru que absorberlo- uno de los tentáculos que se desintegraron agarraron a Sesshomaru de la pierna y los demás comenzaron a situarse alrededor de su cuerpo cubriéndolo entero ; Inuyasha lanzo un viento cortante para evitar que cubriera por completo a Sesshomaru , pero no se dio cuenta que también fue atrapado de la misma forma , ambos hermanos atrapados y envueltos en los tentáculos de Naraku que pretendía absorber a ambos , Kagome preparó una de sus flechas rogó internamente que aquella flecha diera en el blanco , disparo y dio en el blanco los tentáculos se purificaron y dejaron salir a Inuyasha del lugar.

-Inuyasha tan patético siempre salvado por mujeres – con tono burlón, mientras regeneraba su cuerpo, de un solo corte Sesshomaru salió de donde estaba atrapado y con paso lento comenzó a caminar directamente donde estaba Naraku , este al ver que Sesshomaru se dirigía a él , utilizo uno de sus pedazos para tomar Kagome y utilizarla de rehén ya que ninguno se atrevería a atacar si la colocaba como escudo , aprisionó a Kagome a su cuerpo mientras la asfixiaba.

\- Y ahora, ¿qué me dice señor Sesshomaru? Aceptará el trato o dejara que esta mujer pague por todo –

-¡SUELTALA MALDITO!- Grito Inuyasha mientras corría con colmillo de acero hacia Naraku

-Te acercas Inuyasha y soy capaz de cortarle el cuello a tu querida Kagome – mientras la apretaba hasta dejarla inconsciente, Inuyasha freno en seco al ver que Kagome se desvanecía inconsciente en brazos de Naraku,

\- Que dices ahora Señor Sesshomaru ha tenido tiempo suficiente de volver a pensar en aceptar mi propuesta –

-¿De qué habla este imbécil Sesshomaru responde?- increpo Inuyasha

\- No es algo que te incumba- con agilidad retiro los trozos de tentáculos que amenazaban con formarse sobre su cuerpo nuevamente

-¡Que lindos hermanos! , les tengo un regalo – lanzo un panal de abejas al cielo el cual se abrió formando un portal lanzo el cuerpo inconsciente de Kagome e Inuyasha enseguida se lanzó a aquel portal sin embargo fue rechazado por una barrera expulsándolo muchos metros atrás y dejando a colmillo de acero enterrada en la tierra, el portal se comenzó a cerrar Sango, Miroku junto con Kirara intentaron entrar, pero también fueron rechazados siendo expulsados a tierra firme.

\- Que vas hacer ahora Inuyasha, Sesshomaru es el único que puede entrar –

\- ¡Naraku eres un maldito, tu pelea es conmigo no con Kagome! - Se reincorporo del suelo aun perturbado por el impacto, tomo a colmillo de acero y se dispuso a romper la barrera de aquel portal con el Akai Yaiba, sin embargo ni siquiera la Tessaiga Roja logro romperlo.

-Inuyasha eres un tonto, ya te dije solo Sesshomaru puede entrar, ¿qué hará Señor Sesshomaru? –

\- Esto no es de mi incumbencia – Guardo a Tokijin se giró y comenzó a caminar a paso lento


	3. Chapter 3 ,Una batalla decisiva parte ll

Gracias por leer.

 _''Pensamientos''_

Namaste

* * *

\- Esto no es de mi incumbencia – Guardo a Tokijin se giró y comenzó a caminar a paso lento

-! Sesshomaru eres un bastardo regresa!- Inuyasha tenía claro que su medio hermano realmente era un ser mucho más frío de lo que aparentaba y que no le temblaría la mano por destazar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino , sin embargo también sabía que algo en su interior había cambiado desde el momento en que había recogido aquella cría humana , pero ese ''algo '' que había cambiado no era lo suficiente como para ayudarlo a salvar a Kagome .

La elegancia de sus pasos y el movimiento de su pelo a pesar de la nube toxica que había a su alrededor resaltaba mucho más su presencia , aunque el mundo en ese instante se estuviera acabando el compás que llevaban sus pies no se inmutaría por ello mucho menos por salvar a una humana que era la mujer de su medio hermano ; escuchaba que Inuyasha lo gritaba pidiéndole regresar para brindarle alguna ayuda la que claramente él no estaba dispuesto a dar y que de hecho debería agradecer puesto que había sido él quien había salvado a la mujer cuando Mukotzu estaba ahorcándola en aquella sucia cabaña , los gritos de Inuyasha no cesaban ¿Acaso Inuyasha creía que él realmente se giraría para decirle que aceptaba ayudarlo? Eso era realmente ''Patético'' y bueno que más podía esperar si por su cuerpo corría sangre humana, después de varios llamados decidió que era hora de callar a su medio hermano de alguna forma.

-Escucha Inuyasha, sigues siendo el mismo imbécil, hace 50 años permitiste que una mujer humana te robara el corazón y terminaste sellado en aquel árbol, hoy vuelves hacer lo mismo has permitido que otra mujer robe tu corazón, no estoy seguro si es la repugnante sangre que corre por tu venas la que te hace cada día mas imbécil, lo único que te diré es que pienses muy bien si tu vida vale lo mismo que la de aquella sacerdotisa - Había sido la frase más larga escuchada en años pero necesitaba decírselo su medio hermano se comportaba como un idiota cada vez que se enamoraba de una mujer; lamentablemente había heredado el mismo corazón que su padre.

De forma inmediata Naraku dirigió el portal a las espaldas de Sesshomaru , si no entraba por su propia voluntad tendría que entrar a la fuerza , solo así su plan se cumpliría enviar a Sesshomaru y Kagome a otra dimensión , así podría matar a Inuyasha de una vez , sabía muy bien que el único que podría matarlo era Sesshomaru y en ese instante cuando aún su gran transformación no estaba terminada el demonio era una amenaza latente que debía eliminar , en tanto Kagome también era una amenaza , la perla se completaría en cualquier momento y los poderes que se encuentran sellados de Kagome saldrían a flote lo que le podía costar la misma vida si aquella chiquilla los recuperaba .

Sesshomaru pudo prever gracias a sus instintos que Naraku intentaría atacarlo por la espalda como lo hacían los cobardes , que temen enfrentarse de frente , de un salto lo esquivo, cuando intento sacar a Tokijin para destruir el campo de energía, el portal comenzó a absorber todo a su alrededor por lo que se aferró a su espada, sin embargo logro atraparlo absorbiéndolo a aquella dimensión desconocida donde también envió a Kagome el portal se cerró y naraku desapareció había cumplido lo que tenía en mente deshacerse de dos de sus enemigos más poderosos le daría una enorme ventaja ante Inuyasha y ante la mirada atónita de los demás desapareció.

El desconcierto reflejado en los rostros de cada uno de ellos; la frustración se alojó en sus corazones todo aquello había transcurrido frente a sus ojos y ninguno pudo hacer algo por su amiga simplemente había desaparecido, Naraku una vez más había ganado; el sonido de pasos los saco de aquel estado de inconciencia producto del shock producido y de las sombras una figura femenina se acercó.

-Naraku ocupo un conjuro, mando a Sesshomaru y Kagome a otra dimensión –

-Señorita Kikyo para que Naraku quisiera atrapar a Sesshomaru y a la señorita Kagome – Miroku intentaba reflexionar lo sucedido sin encontrar una mayor explicación al hecho.

-No sé bien lo que está tramando Naraku, pero su fuerza maligna ha incrementado considerablemente, es por eso que Inuyasha debes tener cuidado intentara atacarte –

-¿y tú Kikyo que harás?-

-Buscare a Naraku por mi cuenta -

-¿Te encontraras bien? –

-No te preocupes Inuyasha se cuidarme sola, recupera a Kagome, te avisare si tengo noticias – **''** _No sé bien que está tramando Naraku, pero la vida de Inuyasha solo me pertenece a mí de lo que estoy segura es que intentara atacarlo y provocarlo solo espero que Inuyasha resista un poco más, después de todo hicimos una promesa ''_

Inuyasha vio desaparecer a Kikyo entre las sombrías nubes de espesor negro , las palabras de Sesshomaru estaban en su cabeza una y otra vez , había perdido hace 50 años a aquella mujer que sacrifico su vida para unirse junto a él en el más allá ; hoy había perdido a la mujer que le enseño que el mundo no es malo , aquella que le enseño a confiar en los demás , que por sobretodo le enseño nuevamente lo que es amar , la ira se asentó en su corazón y el coraje de haber perdido frente a sus ojos ante el mismo sujeto que una vez más le arrebataba la felicidad frente a sus narices ; se sentó en el suelo dando puñetazos llenos de ira hasta que sus nudillos sangraron .

-No sacamos nada con desesperarnos Inuyasha debemos rescatar a la Señorita Kagome –

-De qué diablos hablas Miroku no tenemos ninguna pista donde esta Naraku, el muy maldito encerró a Kagome junto con Sesshomaru, en este momento ese malnacido pudo haberla matado –

-Debemos mantener la calma Inuyasha su excelencia tiene razón no podemos desesperarnos no será la primera vez que perdemos el rastro de Naraku, no estás solo Inuyasha cuentas con nosotros –

Miroku coloco la mano en el hombro de Inuyasha en forma de apoyo, lo mismo hizo sango de ahora en adelante les quedaría un largo camino por recorrer mientras el tiempo no es su principal aliado debían encontrar a Kagome a como dé lugar.

* * *

El portal se abrió y el cuerpo de Kagome inconsciente cayo en el pasto de un inmenso bosque silencioso ; enseguida Sesshomaru salto de aquel portal el cual se cerró al instante , sus sentidos le alertaron de que la mujer de su medio hermano estaba viva aún , sus ojos viajaron al rostro de Kagome el cual no podía divisar debido a su espeso cabello , de todas formas escuchaba su respiración , no sabía en qué lugar estaban pero su olfato le indico que aquel lugar era conocido el olor de aquel bosque estaba guardado en sus fosas nasales como si alguna vez en su larga vida había pasado por aquel lugar .

'' _Así que Naraku has planeado todo esto, lamento decirte que con este Sesshomaru no se juega, si pretendes que esta humana sobreviva estas muy equivocado '',_ el cuerpo de Kagome moviéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sesshomaru! - La cara de horror de aquella mujer era una de las cosas que más le causaban placer aquel miedo que se siente en cada poro de su piel los vellos que se erizan las pupilas dilatadas y el sonido de las cuerdas vocales cuando pronuncian su nombre .

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¿Sango, el monje Miroku, Shippo, Kirara? , ¿Qué paso con Naraku? , ¿Dónde estamos? - Realmente aquella mujer era insoportable no tenía intención alguna en responder sus estúpidas preguntas solo debía salir de ahí su ceño se frunció al mirarla directamente a los ojos, y vio cómo su cuerpo tembló de miedo al momento en que la miro, de esa forma reafirmaba su posición frente a ella.

-Sesshomaru, respóndeme – insistió

-Escucha mujer, Naraku nos encerró en este lugar no tengo ningún interés en ayudarte arréglatelas solas para salir de aquí – Debía investigar y dejar de perder el tiempo con aquella humana.

'' _Lo último que recuerdo fue que Naraku me atrapo luego de aquello caí inconsciente que será este lugar me parece conocido, pero porque Naraku querría deshacerse de mí y de Sesshomaru, es un ser de lo más despiadado que hay, además estoy desarmada no puedo hacer nada mi única opción es seguirlo, espero que Inuyasha y los demás se encuentren bien debo salir de aquí ''_

Quizás la idea de seguirlo no había sido tan buena, era una humana sus pies dolían y lo único que veía a su alrededor era más y más árboles la espesura de aquel bosque la tenía mareada , Sesshomaru caminaba a 5 metros delante de ella y en ningún momento se giró siquiera a verla , como deseaba en ese instante los zapatos de su uniforme escolar, las sandalias de sacerdotisas podían ser cómodas para aquella época pero no para sus pies que estaba acostumbrados al calzado moderno con una suela mucho más sofisticada , maldijo el momento en que decidió cambiarse de ropa , ensimismada en su paso el sonido de la sandalia rota la hizo detener , lo único que le faltaba quedarse sin zapatos la puesta de sol al horizonte le indico que pronto anochecería y un bosque con una humana desarmada no era un buen refugio sobre todo si el demonio que te acompaña no es de fiar , intento arreglar aquella sandalia pero las correas hecha de paja de arroz eran mucha artesanía para sus manos del siglo XXl que en su vida habían trabajado con fibras de arroz para elaborar algo , cuando miro a su alrededor cayo en cuenta que se encontraba ''SOLA'' aquel demonio la había abandonado a la merced de cualquier monstruo que pudiese aparecer por ahí , el sonido de caballos la alertaron y solo pudo esconderse atrás de unos matorrales .

-¡Quien anda ahí! –

\- Sabemos que estas escondiéndote si no sales dispararemos – Un grupo de aldeanos estaban cabalgando sacaron sus armas y apuntaron al matorral.

-No me hagan nada, lo siento solo soy una humana – No había otra solución de lo contrario aquellos aldeanos le dispararían mil flechas y no pretendía morir ahí.

-Señorita Kikyo – El aldeano se bajó de su caballo e hizo una reverencia, - Lamento mucho todo este alboroto perdónenos por favor –

-Nosotros también lo sentimos Señorita Kikyo solo estábamos revisando los alrededores-

-Creo que están un poco confundidos yo no soy…- antes de terminar de aclarar aquel malentendido los aldeanos se arrodillaron frente a ella la subieron a un caballo y la llevaron a la aldea.

La aldea era pequeña seguro eran pocas familias que allí vivían los campos agrícolas se veían mucho menos desarrollados en aquella zona , las mujeres usaban un ropaje mucho más antiguo por eso cuidaban con recelo sus alrededores , después de todo siempre la habían confundido con Kikyo y mucho más ahora que llevaba la ropa de sacerdotisa.

-¡Pero miren la señorita Kikyo ha vuelto! – Las mujeres de la aldea corrieron a recibirla los niños se acercaron alegres muchos de ellos a entregarles flores y a abrazarla como si la conocieran de toda la vida y estuvieran esperando con ansias su regreso.

El alboroto en la aldea por la llegada de la sacerdotisa ''Kikyo'' fue tal que a su alrededor se junto un gran grupo de personas, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara las mujeres llevaban a sus hijos a conocerla o algunas a solo saludar y recibir una bendición de su parte, casi se sentía una celebridad aunque sabía bien que debía arreglar ese mal entendido, entre todo el alboroto un hombre alzo la voz;

-¡Abran paso la gran sacerdotisa ha venido hablar con la señorita Kikyo!- La gran multitud alrededor de Kagome se empezó a abrir y entre todos apareció una viejecilla que portaba en su mano izquierda una varilla con campanas suspendidas por cables en espiral las que tienen por nombre _''Kagura Suzu''_ con el traje habitual de sacerdotisa mostraba un aspecto bastante deteriorado , los ojos de Kagome viajaron desde sus pies que avanzaba lento hasta el aura que se formaba detrás de aquella vieja sacerdotisa no había duda el color de su aura le indicaba que estaba pronto a morir , la viejecilla le sonrió y tomo de su mano para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Se lo que has visto y no te preocupes que lo tengo claro, acompáñame Kikyo me alegro que hayas vuelto –

Tras seguirle el paso, entraron a una pequeña choza más retirada de la aldea, la mujer encendió el fuego y comenzó a preparar el té.

-Disculpe señora sacerdotisa pero debo decirle algo – Kagome debía hablar no sabía dónde estaba, porque Naraku la había enviado a ese lugar pero ella no era Kikyo y debía decirlo.

-Escúchame antes Kikyo, ya has visto que estoy próxima a morir no puedo saber con certeza cuando días han de quedarme de vida, pero necesito pedirte un favor, tu maestro me ha encargado que la legendaria perla de Shikon ha de quedar en tus manos, la aldea de exterminadores se encargara de entregarla es por eso que quiero pedirte que no abandones la aldea -

Ahora todo tenía sentido, los ropajes antiguos los campos agrícolas los niños y mujeres que la confundieron con Kikyo, Naraku la había enviado 50 años atrás eso significa que Inuyasha aún no ha sido sellado y que Kikyo se encontraba en su aldea, debía encontrar a Inuyasha entonces y contarle todo, que ella venia de 50 años más adelante, no en realidad de 500 años en el futuro entonces serian 550 años; ¡Diablos! Como explicaría eso, y Sesshomaru que hay de él y porque Naraku hizo todo esto…

-¿Kikyo que dices...?-

-Yo lo siento mucho… pero…-

-Es mi último deseo chiquilla, dame tu bendición para que mi alma encuentre el descanso eterno – tomó sus manos y las beso.

-Está bien no se preocupe - le sonrío con ternura, aquella viejecilla solo quería encontrar el descanso eterno y ella no era nadie para arrebatarle su último deseo.

* * *

 **Sesshomaru**.

La luna ilumino con todo su esplendor aquel inmenso bosque, al parecer los humanos no habían colonizado mucho aquellos lugares todo se veía pacifico como en aquellos tiempos donde no existía Naraku ; se había olvidado completamente de la mujer de su medio hermano y había caminado bastante sin encontrar ninguna pista acerca del lugar donde estaba, decidió que era hora de descansar al llegar el alba seguiría su rumbo se recostó en el tronco de un árbol a escuchar el sonido del viento de los pequeños animales que estaban a su alrededor.

El amanecer llegó y los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron su rostro, a lo lejos escucho caballos tal vez eran humanos, que fastidio , venían galopando a toda velocidad no perdía nada si preguntaba rápidamente en una esfera de luz se interpuso frente a ellos los caballos rechinaron al aterrizar de forma inesperada los humanos cayeron al suelo .

-Necesito que me digan qué lugar es este-

-¡Es un demonio! – Gritaron los humanos y los caballos salieron despavoridos perdiéndose en el bosque.

-Les dije que quiero saber cuál región es esta – Se fue acercando lentamente a ellos mientras se arrimaban a un tronco en sus espaldas , uno de los aldeanos saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino sagrado que lanzó causando una pequeña descarga eléctrica al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Sesshomaru.

-Humano insolente, ¿Acaso crees con esto podrías llegar a derrotarme?- Por eso detestaba a los humanos y solo por necesidad había decidido preguntarles, pero estos humanos se creen superior a todo nunca entenderán que solo son un estorbo, con sus garras venenosas tomo al humano que había lanzado el pergamino por el cuello hasta azotarlo en el árbol donde el cuerpo cayo sin vida al lado del aldeano que seguía con vida.

-Señor perdóneme la vida prometo no hacer nada pero no me mate – el humano se arrodillo colocando las manos en su cabeza, eso era claramente lo que él quería aquel miedo que podía oler en el aire le causaba el mayor de los placeres.

-Responde humano si no quieres morir –

-Señor perdóneme pero no sé en qué región estamos nos dirigíamos al Este, nos dijeron que la sacerdotisa Kikyo había llegado a una aldea, terribles desgracias se avecinan y debíamos salvar a nuestras mujeres e hi…- La cabeza del humano fue a parar al lado del cuerpo del otro, humano inservible.

Reanudo su paso por el bosque rememorando las palabras dichas por el humano, hasta que cayó en cuenta que ''Kikyo'' era el nombre de aquella sacerdotisa que sello a su medio hermano, entonces se dirigiría hacia el Este a pesar de que había pasado anteriormente por ahí, donde había abandonado a aquella mujer llamada Kagome.

* * *

'' _Kagura Suzu'' : o también denominadas ''campanas de entrenamiento divinas'' es el arma que ocupa la sacerdotisa Hitomiko._

Gracias por sus pequeños reviews

Quiero aclarar que por la categoría de la historia en los siguientes capítulos a medida que la historia se vaya desarrollando el contenido va a ir variando , en ser una historia mas para ''grandes'' jajaja.

Nos vemos, Namaste


	4. Un deseo incontrolable

Gracias a aquellos que han tomado el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia hoy va un capitulo mucho mas corto pero distinto , ya que desde aqui en adelante iran pasando cosas entre nuestros personajes .

 _''Pensamientos''_

 _A leer!_

* * *

Convertido en una bola de luz llego a una aldea que parecía muy pobre en comparación a otras mucho más desarrolladas su olfato jamás fallaba y el olor de la mujer de su medio hermano se perdía justo en ese sector del bosque que colindaba con la aldea ; era de noche y toda la aldea parecía silenciosa lo más seguro que los humanos se encontraban durmiendo la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto y eso para él no significaba nada los youkai no viven pendientes del tiempo ya que sus vidas son tan eternas como el mismo trascender de las lunas , deposito sus pies en el suelo de aquella aldea y los animales comenzaron a moverse inquietos al sentir su presencia camino a su propio ritmo situándose justo en frente de la aldea a la espera de algún humano que quisiera atacarlo pero no hubo nada solo el silencio de la noche , los caballos de la aldea comenzaron a rechinar y eso alertó a un aldeano que entre sueños salía de su humilde cabaña con el fin de averiguar por qué sus animales se encontraban tan inquietos, con la antorcha en mano el hombre se dispuso ir hacia el corral pero antes de dar un paso , unos ojos brillantes frente a la aldea lo hizo devolverse , asustado corrió dentro de su cabaña y enseguida algunos hombres salieron armados , mientras que otro hacía sonar la campanilla que alertaba alguna emergencia en la aldea .

Kagome había decidido dormir en la cabaña donde aquella sacerdotisa le había confiado su vida, en el momento que fuese su ultimo respiro , su cuerpo estaba cansado y necesitaba reponer energías para al siguiente día averiguar más de aquel lugar donde había sido enviada , el ruido de mujeres corriendo y hombres en caballo la alerto , cuando despertó se dio cuenta que la viejecilla no se encontraba durmiendo ahí , al salir de la cabaña vio que hombres corrían con armas , algunos en caballo mientras que otros trasladaban a mujeres , niños y ancianos a la parte trasera de la aldea , una energía tan fuerte como la del mismo Naraku logro sentir de golpe sus sentidos la llevaron a buscar la única arma que sabía ocupar sus ojos viajaron de un lugar a otro buscando un arco y sus ojos fueron a parar a un hombre que yacía malherido en el suelo

-Señorita Sacerdotisa tome esto por favor – el hombre con sus últimas fuerzas intentaba tomar el arco que estaba al costado de su cuerpo.

Kagome corrió a auxiliarlo rompió un trozo de tela del cuerpo del hombre con lo que procedió a apretar la herida sangrante de su estómago.

-¿Señor, dígame que está pasando?- la herida que se situaba al lado izquierdo de su estómago despedía un horripilante veneno verdoso había sido atravesado y la sangre en conjunto con el veneno quemaban la piel, aunque intentara salvarlo sabía que aquel hombre moriría

-Es un demonio , es poderoso nos matara a todos , señorita acabe con él – dicho lo último el hombre dio su ultimo respiro la sangre perdida por la herida hacía imposible que pudiera sobrevivir , con el arco en mano Kagome se encamino en el lugar que se situaba la batalla antes de llegar los cuerpos de los aldeanos volaron por los aires , fijo un poco más la vista y aquel demonio que estaba causado el gran mal a aquellas inocentes personas era ''Sesshomaru'' había dicho su nombre en alto pronunciando cada silaba con el mayor odio posible , la vieja sacerdotisa del pueblo se acercó a ella preguntándole si conocía aquel demonio por lo que solo se limitó a responder ''SI'' , aquella humilde sacerdotisa que tenía los días contados para su deceso , junto sus manos recito algunas palabras y el ''Kagura Suzu ''que poseía desprendió el poder espiritual suficiente como para solo romper una manga del haori de Sesshomaru , enseguida la vieja mujer cayó al suelo había dado su vida por la aldea en la que nació y prometió proteger hasta su ultimo día ; El momento había llegado y partiría al otro mundo ; Kagome trato de auxiliarla pero fue muy tarde ella había ocupado su último aliento en desprender aquel poder espiritual de su cuerpo , rezó por su alma , y el cuerpo se deshizo dejando solo la ropa de aquella vieja sacerdotisa mientras el alma ilumino el cielo en un destello único que solo los aldeanos dieron cuenta que la gran sacerdotisa había muerto.

Con los ojos llorosos pero inyectados en odio tomo su arco y lanzo una flecha directamente a los pies de Sesshomaru creando un resplandor de energía espiritual, corrió y comenzó a pedir que todos se alejaran, dejándola sola con aquel demonio sin miedo alguno lo miro directamente a los ojos desafiante como solo ella podía hacer.

-Vaya, que sorpresa que estés viva mujer – hablo con sorna

-Sesshomaru eres un maldito – tomo el arco y una flecha apuntándolo directamente

-No te equivoques conmigo mujer, yo no soy como el idiota de Inuyasha –

-¡Deja a las personas de esta aldea en paz! –

-¿Quién eres tú para dar una orden a este Sesshomaru? – comenzó a acercarse a Kagome lentamente

-No te acerques o te juro que disparo –

-Hazlo- el movimiento fue tan sutil que segundos estaba detrás de ella tomándola del cuello, el arco cayó al suelo y las manos de Kagome comenzaron a tiritar sin embargo aun así guardaba la valentía para seguir desafiándolo

-Te crees muy superior Sesshomaru, ni siquiera tú el gran Sesshomaru ha logrado saber qué lugar es este que nos envió Naraku – Tal vez se había equivocado y Sesshomaru ya tenía conocimiento que estaban 50 años atrás en el pasado era un ser muy inteligente, pero no se le había ocurrido decir ninguna otra excusa para desviar su atención.

-¿Acaso tú ya lo sabes mujer? – aflojo el agarre del cuello dejándola caer de rodillas al suelo

-Estamos 50 años atrás, en el pasado – Kagome colocaba las manos en su cuello, ya tendría el tiempo de agradecerle a Dios haberla salvado de esta de seguro no lo contaría dos veces

-Veo que no eres tan inútil como pareces –

-Escucha Sesshomaru esta gente no tiene la culpa de lo que haya pasado, no les hagas nada te lo pido por favor - intento reponerse del suelo y aun así siguió mirándolo a los ojos, por un momento pensó que aquel demonio sanguinario había cambiado desde que conoció a la pequeña Rin sin embargo, él lo seguía siendo y no la temblaría la mano en aniquilarla por insolente.

-Escucha Miko, no sé por qué motivo Naraku nos envió a esta lugar, pero ten en cuenta que debes salir por tu propia cuenta no pienses que te ayudare – dicho aquello se convirtió en bola de luz y desapareció con los rayos del amanecer

Kagome se giró hacia a la aldea, los aldeanos se habían reunido tras ella, niños ancianos mujeres la miraban con un dejo de tristeza y de incertidumbre, había prometido cuidar aquella aldea sin embargo también debía salir de aquel lugar donde había sido transportada; Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensar en aquello esbozo una sonrisa sincera a las personas que se encontraban ahí, ellos se sintieron más seguros y pudo ver en sus rostros la felicidad abrieron paso ; Kagome tomo en sus manos los ropajes de la antigua sacerdotisa , se armó de valor para hablar frente al pequeño poblado

-Prometí a la gran sacerdotisa de su pueblo que lo cuidaría de todo mal, es por eso que he decidido quedarme aquí; Sin embargo han de saber que no será eterno y en algún momento tendré que marcharme, por ahora cumpliré mi promesa –

El capataz del pueblo se acercó a ella y en sus manos le entrego el ''Kagura Suzu'' de la vieja sacerdotisa, Kagome lo recibió agradecida e hizo una reverencia en adelante se preocuparía que aquella pequeña aldea no corriese ningún peligro. Pero antes debía resolver algo importante ella no era Kikyo, y todos debían llamarla por su nombre

-Antes de todo, quiero que todos sepan que mi nombre no es Kikyo eso ha sido una confusión, Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y me gustaría que todos me conocieran por mi nombre –

-Así será, Señorita Kagome, Nuestra Sacerdotisa – Dicho esto los aldeanos le hicieron una reverencia.

Sesshomaru

Si lo que aquella mujer había dicho resultaba ser cierto, entonces debía dirigirse a su palacio de inmediato, hablar con su madre para que esta utilice la piedra meido, lograr llegar a la tumba de su padre y salir de aquel lugar; Aun quedaba bastante para llegar a su palacio, miro la manga de su Haori roto y recordó que aquella débil anciana había muerto solo por romper un pedazo de su traje.

'' _Aquella vieja humana sacrifico su vida para intentar proteger a los aldeanos a su alrededor , que estupidez, nunca lograre entender a los humanos , los demonios solo sacrificaríamos nuestra vida por nuestra sangre , aquellos que son parte de nuestro ejército o viven para servirnos saben que en un momento determinado han de morir por nosotros , pero jamás nosotros por ellos , incluso podemos decidir sobre sus vidas , es curioso que los humanos sientan que sus vidas valen tan poco para sacrificarla por quienes no son su sangre ''_

Estimaba que antes del ocaso llegaría al palacio, su olfato percibió el vapor de agua termales y decidió bajar, unos arbustos se movieron detrás de él se giró y unas ardillas al verlo corrieron despavoridas, no había nadie más que el en aquel lugar de eso estaba seguro, quito su pesada armadura desabrocho su haori, y una vez desnudo completamente se adentró en el agua, apoyo su espalda en una roca aledaña cerro sus ojos y miro atento a su mano para luego llevarla a sus narices, inhalo y exhalo en un suave suspiro casi imperceptible , aún conservaba el olor de la humana , el olor de su piel tersa , tan suave , aun podía sentir el olor de su piel y recordar como a través de su mano pudo sentir lo agitada de su respiración , la sangre agolparse en su garganta y el miedo recorrer todo el cuerpo , aun podía sentir el calor de la piel de esa mujer; Deseo en aquel momento haber podido morder su cuello hasta sentir su caliente sangre en su boca ; Sin darse cuenta el deseo lo había embriagado como ningún licor lo había hecho , cuando abrió los ojos eran color escarlata su bestia lo había llevado a perder el control solo con sentir el olor de la piel de una humana , estaba deseoso de tenerla en ese instante y la sangre se agolpó en su entrepierna la que palpito sedienta de poseer a aquella mujer, de tenerla y morder cada parte de su piel , ese olor lo estaba desquiciando su lado más salvaje exigía ir donde la hembra y poseerla de manera brutal .


	5. Chapter 5 El aullido de la bestia

Gracias aquellas personas que han comenzado a seguir esta humilde historia, jamás he pedido un review porque comenzó solo como un experimento ( no soy escritora ) con una pequeñita idea en mi cabeza pero agradezco de corazón aquellos que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esto .

Este capítulo avanza la historia bastante, para que los dos personajes principales puedan encontrarse, es por eso que escribí desde la perspectiva de ambos.

'' _Pensamientos ''_

_ Separación de escenas

¡A leer!

* * *

Ese olor lo estaba desquiciando su lado más salvaje exigía ir donde la hembra y poseerla de manera brutal , abrió los ojos de golpe y rápidamente se incorporó al estar de pie el agua le llegaba a las caderas dejando su torso al descubierto donde las líneas propias de su sangre se marcaban en contraste con la luna , decidió que era hora de olvidar aquellos pensamientos tal vez era el tiempo que había pasado junto con aquella mujer al llegar a esa dimensión lo que había hecho que se acostumbrara a su olor o quizás le había hecho una brujería o algún hechizo después de todos la mujer era una sacerdotisa y como humana saben muy bien manejar hechicerías baratas tal como lo había hecho esa mujer llamada Izayoi con su padre para copular con él y traer al mundo a Inuyasha.

Se vistió lentamente mientras contemplaba la luna , el tiempo se iba agotando y esa mujer había sido más astuta que el para descubrir donde se encontraban había tardado menos tiempo mientras él se dedicaba a matar a humanos para lograr obtener alguna información ; teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en una dimensión extraña estaba seguro que aquel lugar donde fueron enviados por Naraku no era propiamente un pasado de ser así su sola presencia en aquel lugar alteraría el orden cronológico del tiempo eso significaba que habrían dos de él mismo en aquel lugar lo que era poco probable si Naraku hubiese logrado transportar a las personas a través del tiempo no tendría sentido su lucha por la perla de Shikon – entonces llego a la conclusión ''una trampa '' .

* * *

KAGOME.

Los días transcurrieron en la aldea tranquilamente se encargaba de labores propias de una sacerdotisa; Sin embargo cayo en cuenta que debía marcharse no pretendía estar toda la vida en ese lugar después de todo debía hallar el método de volver al presente ¿Pero que podría ser ella sola ? no tenía a nadie , si iniciaba su expedición en ese preciso momento para lograr volver lo más seguro que daría cinco pasos en el bosque y moriría en manos de algún youkai , era una sacerdotisa pero solo sabía ocupar el arco y ni siquiera tenía una buena puntería , si lo pensaba detenidamente realmente no era una buena opción ir sola .

'' _Si tan solo Inuyasha estuviera aquí, podría ir a buscarte y pedir que me escuches pero no tengo idea en qué lugar estoy y donde estará la aldea de la anciana Kaede, ni hablar de pedir ayuda a Sesshomaru es un ser de lo más despiadado que hay, ya intento matarme estoy segura que si nos llegamos a encontrar lo hará sin dudarlo, pero es que realmente no tengo a nadie más '' –_

Caminando pensativa y con la mano en la barbilla se sentó al borde del riachuelo que cruzaba la pequeña aldea tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y mojo su rostro – ' _' Realmente tengo que salir de aquí, Sesshomaru es un maldito pero también cuida de Rin eso significa que debe tener un lado más comprensivo , Rin es muy obediente y lo trata con mucho respeto , talves debería acercarme pedir disculpas por mi insolencia y rogarle que ambos encontremos la salida , ¡NO KAGOME! Jamás debes rebajarte a rogarle menos a ese sujeto que intento matarte, pero no tengo otra opción digamos que será una actuación ¡Si, una actuación como la obra del colegio! , actuare para que Sesshomaru me crea, luego encontraremos la salida y no volveré a verlo nunca más. ¡Brillante Kagome Higurashi! '' -_ Tenia el plan perfecto, y con una sonrisa en sus labios se levantó tomo la cesta con hierbas medicinales y se dirigió a la cabaña que ocupaba como hogar provisorio.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, decidió que al amanecer partiría, tomaría un caballo y hablaría con el capataz de la aldea, debía decir la verdad y que talves no cumpliría su promesa de cuidar aquel lugar o que lo más seguro es que nunca más volvería, preparo algunas cosas para el viaje, hierbas medicinales, agua y alimentos no sabría exactamente cuánto tardaría en localizar la energía de Sesshomaru pero era un riesgo que debía correr.

Una vez en la cabaña del capataz de la aldea y sentada frente al hombre debía comunicarle que tendría que marcharse, claramente no le contaría los motivos que la hicieron llegar a ese lugar solo se limitaría a decir que debía volver a la aldea donde pertenece a una misión importante y que no sabía si podría volver , el hombre se mantuvo en silencio sin embargo entendió que ella tendría que partir le facilito un caballo el mejor de la aldea y algunos objetos valiosos como peines y sedas que podría intercambiar por estadía o comida , pero Kagome no fue capaz de aceptar aquello se sentiría terrible , era una aldea pequeña por lo que aquellos objetos podrían servir para mejorar sus tierras y no para ella , que lo más probable que jamás volvería aquel lugar , se despidió de la gente de la cabaña y se dirigió a la suya , al salir miro la luna y pidió a Kami la protegiera en su nuevo rumbo.

* * *

SESSHOMARU

Sereno mirando la luna se encontraba sentado con su espalda recargada en un árbol, la mujer aquella sacerdotisa con su poder espiritual tal vez podría hacer algo con eso, después de todo no debería ser tan inútil, miro a Tensseiga y con rencor recordó que aquella espada no servía para nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer? , ¿Buscar a la sacerdotisa para que ocupe su poder espiritual? , ¡JAMAS! no se rebajaría a pedirle ayuda menos a una humana asquerosa; Recordó que en algún momento de su vida escucho a su madre Irasue hablar sobre una piedra Meidou la cual abría la puerta directamente al Inframundo, si utilizaba el Meidou con la energía espiritual de la mujer algo interesante podría suceder; Ahora el problema era que aquella mujer quisiera colaborar , no perdía nada de todas maneras si no quisiese colaborar la mataría.

'' _Este Sesshomaru jamás le pedirá ayuda a un humano, aquella mujer llegara sola, le informare mi plan y obligare a que colabore de lo contrario apretare su cuello hasta matarla ''_ – cerro los ojos y automáticamente la imagen de la sacerdotisa siendo tomada por el cuello llego a su mente inhalo profundamente , su mente le trajo el olor de su piel y sangre el calor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo , su respiración se volvió agitada mientras su mente divagaba imaginando que clavaba sus colmillos en su clavícula mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba y él esperaba ansioso tomarlo como el mejor de los elixires relamió sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron del golpe nuevamente las marcas se acrecentaron en sus mejillas su mandíbula creció y la bestia fue liberada , convertido en un perro gigante y sediento de sangre inicio la búsqueda a su presa.

La bestia gruño estruendosamente y dominado completamente busco el olor de la mujer surco el cielo y a la luz de la luna su magnífico porte cubrió la mitad de esta, al bajar del cielo aterrizo cerca de la aldea donde se encontraba la humana aulló hacia el cielo, y en ese preciso instante Sesshomaru comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, los aullidos se hicieron más intensos la bestia peleaba por mantener el control , Sesshomaru se golpeó incansablemente contra un árbol para evitar avanzar hacia a la aldea la luna menguante situada en su frente sangraba , sabía que si la bestia lograba mantenerlo dominado era capaz de encontrar aquella mujer y poseerla.

'' _Es suficiente, ya basta aquella mujer es una humana debes entenderlo no podemos copular con mujeres de esa raza ''_

'' _Sesshomaru tu y yo somos uno recuérdalo aquella mujer nos pertenece no intentes reprimir tus deseos volveré a tomar el control y no podrás detenerme ''_

'' _Este Sesshomaru no siente ningún deseo por aquella humana te equivocas si crees que permitiré que vuelvas a hacer una estupidez escucha Yako, tu deber es permanecer dentro de mi si yo no te necesito no vuelvas hacer aquello no me obligues a sellarte nuevamente ''_

'' _Sesshomaru no me amenaces recuerda que si quieres salir de aquí necesitaras de mi soy tu bestia interna no puedes deshacerte de mí jamás ''_

'' _Este Sesshomaru no necesita de nadie ni siquiera de ti Yako, no temblara mi mano si es necesario sellarte ''_

Una luz ilumino el lugar y Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humanoide, unas gotas rojizas mancharon la tierra del lugar, la sangre aun escurría por su frente, la seco con la manga de su haori y comenzó a alejarse del lugar lentamente, dio unos pasos y se giró entre los espesura del bosque agudizo su vista para darse cuenta que la aldea estaba muy cerca, debía alejarse de ese lugar rápidamente y olvidar lo que aconteció esa noche.

* * *

KAGOME

El amanecer llego y los primeros rayos del sol entraron directo a sus ojos, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, las mujeres comenzaban a recoger hortalizas y otros aldeanos se dedicaban a arar la tierra.

-Mamá solo 5 minutos – dijo entre dormida mientras tallaba sus ojos, al abrirlos completamente se dio cuenta que era más tarde que el amanecer donde ella tenía presupuestado partir _'' Muy bien Kagome el plan partió perfectamente, como siempre tarde ''_ pensó para sí misma,una vez en pie y antes de abandonar el lugar rezo pidiendo seguridad para aquellas personas inocentes que vivían en la aldea, alisto el caballo con provisiones tomo el carcaj monto el caballo y se dispuso a irse , era la primera vez que cabalgaba había visto por la televisión en su tiempo aquellas carrera que a su abuelo le gustaba apostar en vano porque siempre perdía , así que solo debió confiar en el animal el cual al momento de montarlo acerco su cabeza para ser acariciado por ella.

-¡Señorita Kagome, Señorita Kagome espere no se vaya por favor, Señorita Kagome! – Una niña de aproximadamente 6 años corría detrás de ella, Kagome freno al caballo bajándose de él.

-¿Dime que ha pasado, estas bien?- pregunto Kagome mientras analizaba a la pequeña

-Señorita Kagome soy hija del capataz, mi padre me conto que usted no quiso recibir los objetos que él le va a entregar es por eso me pidió que le entregara esto, dice que le puede servir durante su viaje - la niña abrió sus manos mostrando un amuleto era una estrella de cinco picos dentro de un circulo

-¿De donde sacaron esto, estas segura que debes dármelo?- Kagome tomo el amuleto y por alguna extraña razón sintió que aquel amuleto lo había visto antes en algún lugar

-Mi padre me pidió que se le entregara dicen que perteneció a una sacerdotisa y cree que esto puede protegerla –

-Está bien pequeña lo guardare, cuídate mucho – la abrazo con ternura, vio como la pequeña niña se alejó entre la gente del pueblo, abrió su mano contemplo el amuleto y decidió que era momento de irse lo guardo entre sus ropajes, monto el caballo y desapareció entre el bosque.

Llevaba a lo menos seis horas galopando, su cuerpo sintió que era momento de descansar y comer algo, bajo del caballo dejándolo atado a un árbol, durante las horas que habían transcurrido a lo menos ningún youkai había aparecido pero la noche se acercaba por lo que pensó que lo mejor sería pernoctar en ese lugar y al amanecer continuar su viajes, después de todo la energía de Sesshomaru no se encontraba en ese lugar quizás cuanto tardaría en localizarlo , reunió algunas ramas secas e inicio un fuego tenue pero lo suficiente como para abrigarse en aquella noche , agradeció tantas noches durmiendo en la intemperie donde el fuego y sus amigos eran su compañía , sin ellos jamás hubiera podido sobrevivir a una época de demonios y guerras , pero ahora estaba sola coloco su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras miraba el fuego las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas , realmente no había tenido tiempo de llorar desde que llego aquel lugar , no le gustaba la soledad jamás había estado sola y cuando algo así sucedía Inuyasha siempre llegaba para salvarla o sus amigos ¡Cuando los extrañaba ¡ ¿Qué estarían haciendo , estarían preocupados? ¿Inuyasha estaría buscándola? , pero ¡Claro que sí! Que tonta era como se le ocurría pensar aquellas cosas, ellos la estarían buscando y extrañándola de igual manera. La soledad era un sentimiento que no le gustaba tenía miedo a estar sola y en ese momento ahí estaba enfrentándose a su propio miedo, no entendía como Sesshomaru podía disfrutar tanto de su soledad.

'' _Sesshomaru siempre ha sido muy solo en un principio solo Jaken lo acompañaba pero la mayor parte del tiempo no habla, desde que llego Rin su semblante ha ido cambiando y he notado como se suavizado, conmigo no es claro está, no puedo entender como existe gente que disfruta de su soledad, pero creo que ni el gran Sesshomaru se salva sin querer Rin llego a su vida para acompañarlo solo espero que las cosas no sean tan difíciles después de todo se trata de una buena actuación y convencerlo para que me ayude ''_

Las lágrimas terminaron por secarse en sus ojos y los mismos se cerraron sin darse cuenta se hayo dormida en la inmensidad del bosque y con su única compañía, la soledad.


End file.
